Ron
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. He appeared in episode 10, "The Monster That Wanders in Sorrow". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Leo' Ron was the pet of Ultraman Leo from when they use to live on Nebula L77. Day in and day out, the ultra would play with Ron (whom at the time was a tiny, purple lizard-like creature.) However, once the Alien Magma and the Gillas Brothers had attacked and destroyed L77, Leo and Ron were separated from each other, with Ron having to wander the universe alone, growing into gigantic proportions and becoming far more savage. Sometime later, Ron landed on Earth in a comet and MAC was called into action upon hearing of the monster's presence. While battling the monster however, Gen recognized Ron from before and he entered a state of shock and nostalgia, reminiscing of their past together. Unknown to Gen however, Ron had set his ship, and MAC's other ships on fire with its flames, causing them all to veer out of control and crash. With Gen's distraction causing MAC to fail, Ron took the opportunity to burrow away from the fight and it headed towards a nearby volcano. After recovering from his state of shock, Gen was greeted by the scorn of the angry MAC members, including Captain Dan for sympathizing with the now-crazed monster. The next day, Ron appeared again, having fed on the magma of the volcano from before and MAC (despite their distrust towards Gen) resumed their assault. Despite their efforts however, Ron once again managed to down all of their jets and nearly killed some of its members. Seeing just what the other members of MAC were going though because of his former pet, Gen took matters into his own hands and battled Ron himself in one of MAC's vehicles. Ron destroyed the car, but luckily Gen had transformed into Ultraman Leo before he could've been killed. Ultraman Leo tried to convince Ron to leave Earth peacefully and find a new home so that no harm could come to him and humanity, however the savage monster attacked his owner instead, forcing Leo to fight back. Ron became dazed after several blows to the head, but rather than killing his friend, Leo placed his hand on Ron's head, and introduced a ray that shrunk him down; back to his original form. Leo then fired a ray from his head gem, storing the more docile Ron inside it. Leo then took Ron back into outer space, leaving him on an unknown planet so that he could live out the rest of its days in peace. Weapons and Abilities *'Adept Swimmer': According to Ultraman Leo, Ron is an excellent swimmer. (At least when it was docile.) *'Flames': Ron can breathe fire and shoot flames from the tip of his tail. It is said to be 8,000° F *'Lasers': Ron can fire a White Laser from his eyes. *'Energy Darts': Ron can fire a rapid succession of energy darts from the tip of his tail. *'Burrowing': Ron can burrow at medium speeds underground. *'Prehensile Tail': Ron's tail can be used to constrict enemies. Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *Although not seen in the film, Ron is one of the monsters that makes up the body of Beryudora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Gallery Ron and Leo 1.png|Ron (with Leo,) before becoming Savage Ron and Leo 2.png|Ron and Ultraman Leo's reconciliation References Category:Ultraman Leo Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body